Jonathon Fairchild-Greymark
by Cheliz
Summary: Jonathon was weakened and cursed.Now he has the chance to choose.Dark,grey or light.To find his true destiny.Only company held by the pretty gypsy girl who cursed him and isn't afraid of anyting...Except for chickens.Will he choose for his family and find love;or will he remain loyal to Lilith?This is a road full of adventure,danger, family and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Clary was struggling in her sleep. Everything was heavy. She had those dreams again. Those visions Ithuriel send to her. Only this one was a bit strange...

She standed in an open feild. A meadow. Before her stood her brother and a girl. Everything was bursting into flames around them and they both looked scared. Very afraid of what was coming. But that was not the thing that had upset Clary. Nope. It was her brother and his appearance.  
His hair was still the same platina almost white blond, but his eyes...They weren't black anymore. No. They wher dark green. Drifting between black and green. His wings weren't black like always. They where silver. The girl beside him was beautiful. Just like her brother.  
Curls a little bit beneath her shoulders, tiny and developped. Her curls where dark brown with red in it. The same goes for her eyes, they where a few tints lighter but still, also golden/bronze. She smiled. She was pretty that was for sure. She also had wings. Only hers where between white and silver. " Clary watch out!" Sebastian/Jonathon yelled at the redhead. The fire comes to her, hungrily. Begging to burn her flesh.

She awakened. Scared of her life. The morning she came at the dinning table she still wasn't over it. " Mom?" She asked. " Yes?" Jocelyn Fairchild-Graymark asked back at her twin-a-like daughter." I had a vision from Ithuriel again...About my brother." My mother looked shocked,mad and extremally sad.  
" In my dream he was, well...Not evil. More like in between. A girl was with him, in a meadow surrounded by flames. He was trying to protect me...What does that mean mom?Is he not entirally evil?And who is that girl?Do you have awnsers?" Her mother shooked her head.  
Tears streamed down her face." Sorry mom, i am truly sorry." She looked at me. " No. It's alright...But please stop about it. I don't want false hopes..." Her mother said.

At the Morgenstern vacation mansion in Italy Jonathon felt ill for a passed few days. Since he saw the a gypsy girl when he went to bargain with them he felt strange. Maybe she cursed him. He already felt strange when the bond was broken between him and Jace but now the girl? He looked at himself in the mirror. Slowly his eyes where getting less black he even now almost saw a pupil. He was 's had enough power to weaken blood, like Shadowhunters.  
When a Shadowhunter was weak or just a half or quarter Shadowhunter they could supress it so badly with their magic, that they become mundanes. Did they supressed his demon blood? He HAD to know. He was coming for them and they will feel his anger.  
He walked to the car and drove as a mad man to the gypsy camp. When he got out he immediatly ran to the trailer where he saw her. " You bitch!I know you are there! Open this f***ing door!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The pretty gypsy girl opened. " What have you done to me?!"  
" Simple. I did a ritual that gives you the choice between good and evil." The girl said as if she gave the awnser to 1+1. Ah hell...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" What do you mean by choice?!" Jonathon yelled angry. " Simple choice. Are you deaf and stupid? Because you see, having demon blood, raised by Valentine to be the perfect soldier and o; don't forget Lilith. They all gave you no choice but to be evil. Now i give you the chance to choose.  
Does your heart hungers for darkness or will you find redemption? It's all up to you." He broke down. Falling onto his knees. The girl sat next to him and held out her hand. "For the record i am Chelsea. Chelsea Carstairs." She said. Wait a sec... " Carstairs?  
That's a shadowhunter last name." He declared. She smiled. " Yes my grandpa was a Shadowhunter." Quart Shadowhunter, three quart gypsy. It seemed a dangerous combination. " Well you know my name already." She nodded." But what do i do now. I know Lilith is going to kill me when she finds out that i may turn good. Even when i don't want to, she is going to do it because she is afraid of the chance. The what if." Jonathon was sad. His familly had betrayed him. First his real mother, then father, his sister and now the woman he saw as mother. But...Maybe if he turned good his mother and sister are going to love him. Maybe the Lightwoods are going to forgive him. "What are you going to do? What are you thinking?" The young girl asked." Maybe...Maybe going to my mother and sister." He said. " Well, don't forget your father." He looked at her weird. " Chelsea he is death." She shook her head. " I don't mean Valentine but Luke! Your new stepfather.  
I mean, technically you are Jonathon Fairchid-Greymark now." He looked at her when she spoke his new name. Lucian...He didn't thought about that.

At the Faichild-Greymark house Jocelyn was sad. Truly sad. Her son...Could it be? Was he going to be grey? Maybe even good?Was there a chance to save him? Please god, let it be. She begged. Her son, safe in her arms. And who was the girl? A friend? Everything was strange.  
She never felt hope when it came to her son but now? Now she knewed there was a chance to save him and she only wanted to do that. Save her son.

At the institute Alec was crying badly. Magnus didn't wanted him anymore. He hardly could think. He heard a sudden knock on the door. " Alec?" Izzy asked. " Yes Iz?" " Clary had a vision again,please come. She wants to discuss it." Her voice was demanding. Always so impatient.  
He opened the door to see her irrateted face. " Let's go then." I was going to the library, almost stepping on a sleeping Church. The cat got mad and was hissing. " Sorry." He murmered. In the library the first thing that he saw was the wild cloud of hair. Clary's hair.  
She smiled. " Good you could come." She quickly said and turned her attention to the all of us. " Well, i had a dream...Amout my brother." Almost then everybody got mad. Especially Iz. " Hey hey, let me speak! Thank you. Well in my dream he was not alone.  
And no, Lilith wasn't with him. A girl from our age was. Mostly in my dreams i see wings on people. It reflects their colours, the side their on. The species they are. But this time, Jonathon/Sebastians wings weren't black. But greyish silver. The girl's where a little bit whiter but also silver.  
And his eyes where black-greenish. It makes me think that he porbably has hazel eyes without the demonic blood, so shortly, Sebastian is turning neutral. Not good, not bad but grey." " Wait, you are saying the murderes bastard that killed my little brother, that wants to destoy the world isn't evil anymore?" Clary nodded at Isabelle. Okay...This was a lot to process. Maybe there was no Apocalypse? Geezy louisy. Glad our buts are saved.  
Alexander was tired of wars. He wanted peace. Finally there was a chance for it.


End file.
